


Here to Stay

by michaelcleffa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelcleffa/pseuds/michaelcleffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie Moore strives to one day live an normal, average life.  She’s almost there: she moved to an apartment in a small town, got a part-time job, and applied to the local college.  With a rising star for a roommate, though, the life she wants is still a long way away.  However, someone seeking an average life would probably avoid falling for an in international superstar at all costs.  Maybe Carrie needs to learn to redefine what normal really means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter title is the song of the chapter**

“Our four years together were great, but now it’s time for us all to leave. Fellow graduates, I just want one thing from all of you; I want you all to make your lives extraordinary. I want us all to share all of the great things we've accomplished twenty years from now at the class reunion. Everyone here is capable of doing amazing things with the life they're giving. All I ask is that you don’t waste it.”  
The sounds of clapping and cheering filled the air around me, but I didn't share the joys of everyone else. Everyone in the room wanted to do something great and stand out from the crowd, but I wanted to do was sink deeper into it. They craved the spotlight and I just wanted to stay hidden in the shadows.  
The principal took a stand at the podium and began to drabble on about how great the graduating class was. Liar. This wasn't the first time he said that this graduating class was his favorite, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He wrapped up his speech and began to call my classmates by name.  
“Morgan Taylor Gallagher.”  
I watched as my best friend glided across the stage and stopped only to grab her diploma and shake the principal’s hand. She turned to face the crowd as she made her way off the stage, her perfectly-styled copper curls bouncing with every step. My eyes caught hers and she smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.  
Before I knew it, I was waiting in a line of people for my name to be called. I smoothed out the maroon robe that I wore and decided against touching my hair before walking on stage. It had taken nearly two hours that morning to style my blonde curls into a much tamer look than they usually took on. I took a deep breath, and then it was time.  
“Caroline Amelia Moore.”  
Morgan made walking across the stage look so easy. I was barely two steps onto the stage and I already felt like I was going to fall over and vomit. I tried to focus on my footsteps and keep the hundreds of eyes on my out of my head. Fifteen steps until the principal. Ten. Five. Three. Two. One.  
“Congratulations, Caroline,” he told me as he held out his right hand. He held my diploma in the other hand.  
“It’s Carrie,” I mumbled, then reached for my diploma before walking away. The sooner I got out of the spotlight, the better. I made sure I didn't trip down the stairs before I let out a sigh of relief.  
Finally, four years of hell was over.

**********

“I can’t believe you walked off the stage without shaking the principal’s hand!”  
I put my head in my hands. “Stop reminding me, Morgan. I’m trying to forget the first half of the day even happened!”  
“I know; I just wish I had guts like you. I almost wish that I didn't shake his hand. I never liked him anyway.” She grinned and leaned back into the couch. This is how we usually spent our Friday nights: on one of our couches with a movie playing on the TV.  
Today was different, though. We had a movie in like we always do, but neither of us was really paying attention to whatever tonight’s choice comedy was. It was likely the last night we would be able to spend together for a long time.  
“I can’t believe you leave in week,” I sighed. “What am I supposed to do with my Friday nights now?”  
“We can still watch a movie together on Fridays. I’ll just be halfway across the country and we’ll have to have each other on speaker the whole time.” The smile on Morgan’s face faded and was replaced by a sad look I hadn't ever seen her make. “I don’t know how I’m going to do all by myself that far away from home. The farthest I’ve ever traveled by myself was an hour away. And that was only for a month. This time it’s multiple months.”  
“I would totally go with you, you know,” I responded. “I know it’s not even possible, but I would kill to leave here. The city is obnoxious. Take me to the middle of nowhere. That’s where the movie is filming, right?”  
“Yeah, middle of nowhere, Indiana,” Morgan replied gloomily. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and I could see the gears turning in her head. “Wait, maybe it’s not impossible.” Her green eyes looked up to meet my blue ones. “Move to the middle of nowhere with me. I need some moral support, and you want to leave this place.”  
“I can’t do that—“ I started, but was quickly interrupted.  
“I have an apartment and it has an extra room. Don’t even act like your parents won’t let you, because they let your brother live on the road when he graduated. They would totally let you go with me.” She sighed. “Look, you don’t actually have to go, but I know you want to leave the city. The place where we’re filming the movie seems perfect for you. This doesn't have to be our last lazy Friday movie night, but it might be if you don’t take a chance for once in your life.”  
The room was quiet for a few moments as I contemplated the idea of leaving and starting over in a new place. “You know what? I’ll do it. I’ll go with you.”  
Morgan’s face lit up and she leaped across the couch to smother me with a hug. “Thank god! At least I've got one friend to help me survive this summer!”  
I laughed. “As long as you help me survive mine, too.”  
Morgan released me and scoot back into her previous seat. “You don’t have anything to worry about.” She grabbed her glass of water off of the coffee table and held it out towards me. “Here’s to seven more days.”  
I smiled and grabbed my own drink to reach out to hers. “To seven more days.”


End file.
